Adam Davenport
Adam Davenport is the strongest superhuman who has super strength can create lasers through his eyes. He is portrayed by Spencer Boldman. Background Adam is the biggest and the strongest of the trio. He has super strength and laser eyes. While Chase is the smartest, Adam is the least intelligent. He can never understand sarcasm, as in Leo's Jam, when their plan to get Danielle as Leo's date backfires, Leo says, "Great plan, Chase," and Adam answers, "What are you talking about? That didn't go at all like we hoped." He also has a big appetite. He is the first to be mentioned to have a glitch. Personality He is a very dim-witted guy who almost never thinks anything through. He has very low intelligence which is different from strength as he is brawn rather brains which contrasts from his little brother Chase. His stupidity annoys a lot of people including Chase. He also gets easily angered a lot and it can cause some of his glitches. However, despite that he is very loving and fun-loving and also goofy and comical. He is very friendly and kind too and is shown to care for others. Also despite him not being very intelligent he is shown at times to be brighter than others give him credit for. He also has a somewhat impish sense of humor, and despite his lack of intelligence can be quite snarky at times. He can never understand sarcasm, as in Leo's Jam, when their plan to get Danielle as Leo's date backfires, Leo says, "Great plan, Chase," and Adam answers, "What are you talking about? That didn't go at all like we hoped." He also has a big appetite. He is the first to mentioned to have a glitch. He also loves animals. He has a rat and a horse, and he wants a cow and a pig. He seems to have a craving for farm animals. Although normally harmless, Adam does possess a destructive temper, and if pushed to his limits can be quite dangerous. He has an interesting relationship with his siblings, as he commonly demonstrates a casual disrespect for his little brother Chase, and has no problems throwing him through the air or reminding him how casually he can overpower him. However, he greatly cares for him, and dives into action if Chase is ever threatened. He also normally annoys Bree, but seems to have a better relationship with her, as he quit the cheerleading squad when he caught the other cheerleaders making fun of Bree. If Bree or mostly Chase are being bullied by the other kids in the school Adam will stand up for them. He also does his best to protect them, for example in "Parallel Universe" upon being told Davenport’s new device could gravely injure them, Adam quickly pushed both Bree and Chase behind him. Glitches *''Fire Vision'': When Adam gets angry, he sometimes loses control of his heat vision. *''Plasma Grenades'': When Adam gets very excited, he sometimes loses control of his plasma grenades. *''Speaking Backwards'': After being exposed to the LEMP, he can only talk backwards until he is rebooted. Powers *'Super Strength': Although all of them seem to be somewhat stronger than normal people, Adam is the strongest. Strength is his primary power; he can do things such as effortlessly lift another person, catch a ventilation fan, smash a bolder the size of a car to rubble with a single punch, or even stop a bullet train. *'Heat Vision': He has heat rays that shoot from his eyes. *'Super Durability': Adam is more durable than a normal person, lasers that would kill a normal person will only stun him. However he's not invincible, and can still be harmed by excessive force. *'Plasma Grenades': He can shoot balls of electricity from his hands. *'Martial Arts': Though preferring to use his bionics in a fight, Adam is trained in hand-to-hand combat, much like Chase. *'Blast Wave': When Marcus is about to kill Leo, Adam becomes infuriated and gains the energy for the blast that nearly kills Marcus. When first accessing this power, his voice became momentarily deeper and a bit shaky, so it may have been difficult to control. When Adam uses it in school to break the X-Ray machine, Principal Perry mistook the shock wave it created for an earthquake. *'Water Breathing': Adam can breathe underwater for a prolonged amount of time. *'Mental Link': Adam is able to receive information from Chase mentally, in a method similar to sending an email. He describes the process as tingling. *'Quick Thinking': Though rarely seen, Adam has shown to, on occasion, have good ideas and be a fast thinker, especially during missions, when he said that he would use his heat vision to close the hole as an alternative. *'Bravery': Adam is very brave in the face of adversary and is willing to give himself for others. Trivia *Adam has an "ePod" with a playlist called Taylor Swift Mega Mix, and says that Taylor Swift's music is soothing. An ePod is a parody of the iPod. *When saying where they wanted to go on missions, Adam just said he wanted to go upstairs. *The first day he came to Mission Creek High, he had a dream of becoming a cheerleader. *He has a crush on a girl named Danielle, and wanted to go to the school dance with her. *Danielle briefly referred to him as the handsome one out of him, Leo, and Chase. *He doesn't know how to eat a pineapple correctly. But he eventually figures it out. *Adam is so unintelligent, he can not spell simple words like "No" and "On." He thinks they are spelled as "Noo" and "Onn." *Bree says he has morning breath, but Adam claims that he didn't, that his breath smelled like that all day. *Adam wants a pet pig. *He seems to enjoy watching "Goober the Spunky Caboose." *He seems to like warm seats: The talking ones on the toilet and the new ones Davenport included in their mission suit upgrades. *He is the smartest at popularity, helping Chase get more popularity and even got a large amount of votes himself in the Student of the Semester competition. *After he won the Student of the Semester contest, he caught Chase drawing over it, he then stated that he wanted to do that, and ruined his "cheesy picture" that was rewarded to him. *Adam is 19, born around 1996. External links *All info was provided http://lab-rats.wikia.com/wiki/Adam Category:Lab Rats characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Live-action characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:American characters